1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inexpensive cassette box holder which renders a cassette less susceptible to theft at point of sale and which furthers proper placement in a display box.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Audio tape cassettes are packaged by recording companies in a clear plastic, two part box-like container that is slightly larger than the cassette itself and carries in addition to the cassette, a printed cardboard insert that can be viewed through the container. The cardboard insert has a front panel which is visible through the top of the box, a side panel and a back panel. The title of the album is on the front panel frequently accompanied with a picture of the recording artist. The title of the album and the name of artist is repeated on the side panel and the program for each side of the cassette is listed on the back panel. The cassette box may be overwrapped in a clear plastic film.
A cassette box is approximately 3".times.4".times.1/2 and is easily hidden by a shoplifter in a pocket or purse. Cassettes are now inexpensive enough that they are sometimes offered for sale as an impulse item in convenience markets, drug stores and so forth. The problem of theft is so significant that many such stores refuse to sell cassettes unless they are displayed on a rack at the checkout counter where they can be watched by a clerk. There are many items competing for space at the checkout counter and more cassettes could be sold if there were an inexpensive way to display them in a manner that makes them less susceptible to theft.
In the impulse market, a stack of mixed cassettes is often offered for sale in a point of sale box or crate. Sometimes a shopper will remove a packaged cassette from the display to read the cardboard insert and decide to put it back. Since the shopper is not highly motivated to take care of the display, sometimes the cassette is reshelved with the side panel of the cardboard insert facing outwardly where it can be read by the next customer and sometimes it is not. Unless the title is visible, the cassette will not be purchased and a messy display may discourage other shoppers from looking. More cassettes could be sold if they were packaged in a manner which facilitates reshelving of the cassette in a proper orientation.